


A Little Preoccupied

by Kienova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Smut, Vaginal Sex, making a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: Ever since she had mentioned starting a family in her wedding vows, its was he could think about.Aside from the impending doom, of course, and the constant terror that is ripping through all of them, making them lose sleep and feel as if the room and world are spinning out of control at every turn. But every second that wasn’t focused on trying to find a way to fix things, or the insanely odd looks their time-travelling hitchhiker had been throwing the two of them, was fixated on the idea of getting his wife pregnant.





	A Little Preoccupied

**Author's Note:**

> From the Tumblr ask: Hi there I love your writing so much, your blog is literally one of the only ones I check on the daily just to see what you have put out and it makes my heart so happy! I was just wondering if you’d be up to writing fitzsimmons actually /trying/ for a baby smut? Thanks!

Ever since she had mentioned starting a family in her wedding vows, its was he could think about.

Aside from the impending doom, of course, and the constant terror that is ripping through all of them, making them lose sleep and feel as if the room and world are spinning out of control at every turn. But every second that wasn’t focused on trying to find a way to fix things, or the insanely odd looks their time-travelling hitchhiker had been throwing the two of them, was fixated on the idea of getting his wife pregnant.

It occupied every second he wasn’t throwing himself into the abyss. Every second he wasn’t fighting against the nightmare-rift. Every second he wasn’t wracking his brain to the point of exhaustion and nausea at how to  _ fix _ it. How to prevent the future from becoming the hell-scape they had just come from.

And then, suddenly, things were okay. Not perfect, constant threats still lurking in the shadows, but the world wasn’t imploding, their boss wasn’t dying, and the biggest foe was subdued for the time being.

Jemma was lying across the bed when he wandered in from the control centre, hair damp and wearing nothing but a towel and a few errant drops of water from the shower, eyes half-lidded as she looked up at the ceiling, struggling to stay awake. She glanced over at him when she heard the door, a sleepy smile gracing her features.

“We did it,” she said, not bothering to get up but still allowing her head to loll to the side so she can see him better.

“Yeah, Love, we did,” he agrees, the exhaustion that had been filling his veins from the second they made it back seeping into him as he closed the door, kicking off his shoes and socks before padding across the floor. He leaned down, kissing her gently, one hand cupping her cheek as he held her face to him.

“We made it,” she murmured against his lips, one tired hand coming up to tangle in his hair even as he sat down on the edge of the bed, his hip bumping against hers.

“Let’s make a baby.” The words were out of him before he could think better of it, feeling his cheeks heat as he broke the kiss, scanning her face for a reaction. Jemma looked shocked for a second before she beamed at him.

“You want to? Now?”

“Well… the world isn’t about to blow up, thank Christ, and you’re already almost naked, so,” he grinned, fingers trailing along her collarbone until he could tug at where the towel was knotted over her breasts. She leaned up on her elbows until they were face to face, noses almost touching.

“We haven’t really talked about it. Properly, I mean,” she whispered, feeling her pulse increase at the look of adoration on his features even as her fingers went to the buttons of his shirt, divesting him of it with practiced ease.

“It’s all I can think about,” Fitz confessed, shrugging the shirt off onto the floor, shifting around until he could shuck his trousers immediately after.

“What part?” she queried, rolling her eyes affectionately when she noticed that he was more than a little aroused. “The making the baby part?”

“All of it,” he replied, kissing her temple. “The part where we try. The part where you tell me you’re pregnant. The part where I watch your belly swell as the baby grows. The part where we end up with a son or daughter.” Jemma couldn’t help the way her throat constricted at his words.

“Oh,” she breathed, sagging back onto the bed as his hands slid beneath her towel, resting on her abdomen.

“It might take a while… we should start now,” he grinned. “Can’t wait to see your boobs get bigger,” he teased, making her laugh as he opened the towel, displaying her pale skin.

“Not all women –”

“Shhh, let me fantasise,” he growled, leaning down to kiss her, tongue stroking lazily into her mouth immediately as she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling him clamber onto the bed properly. One hand went to her breast, squeezing gently before capturing a nipple between thumb and forefinger, rolling it and tugging until it hardened, drawing a breathy gasp from her lungs as heat pooled, unbidden, between her legs.

“Is it just, hngh, my breasts you’re thinking about when you think about getting me pregnant?” she asked.

“No,” he replied, kissing down her neck until he could suck at her collarbone, a flush covering his cheeks. “We’ve… we’ve always been relatively careful. The thought of getting to… to cum inside you, over and over, it’s, uh, more than a little arousing.” She grinned, tugging him up into another kiss as he moved to settle between her legs, rocking slowly against her. He was right. They had been careful through the majority of their relationship, and the thought of there being no barriers between them sparked arousal in her belly.

“Mm,” she mumbled, spreading her legs just a little bit wider, inviting him to make love to her as she felt his cock brush against her entrance over and over with each rock of his hips. Arching her back and tilting her pelvis, she felt him slip into her cunt, moaning at the feeling as he slid into her with one, smooth stroke. “Hi,” she breathed when he bottomed out, blinking up at him with half-lidded eyes.

“Hi,” he replied, kissing her deftly as he let her adjust to the feeling of him inside her, his body stretching hers out. He started moving slowly, thrusting in and out of her with a measured rhythm, unable to stop the smirk that crossed his features when she lifted up to meet each press of his hips. He stroked a hand over her temple and into her hair, kissing her tenderly over and over as he felt her hitch her legs a tiny bit higher, wrapping her ankles around his back. She whimpered into his mouth, unable to stop the sound from escaping. Just like they had always been careful, she had always tried to temper herself when in bed, not wanting to explain her gasps and sighs to any of their team mates. “Don’t hold back Jem. No one else is here. I want to hear you. Want to know what you think while we try and make a baby.” The words were accompanied by him shifting until he was palming at her hip, plunging himself into her with a deliberate thrust.

Jemma felt herself becoming light headed, the reality of what they were doing settling in. She knew it wasn’t likely that they would conceive on the first try, but his words made her heart pound that maybe, just maybe, their new adventure could be starting that night.

Fitz’s hands roamed over her body as he moved within her, mapping over the soft skin of her ribs down to her hips and thigh, rubbing circles into the silky expanse of her before pressing into the spots he knew would make her moan.

“I won’t be able to keep my hands off you once you’re pregnant,” he told her, breath hot against her ear as he nipped at the lobe, tugging it into his mouth before laving his tongue down her neck. “You’re going to be so beautiful, Jem. You’ll be glowing as the baby grows inside you.”

“The others are going to know,” Jemma said, voice hitching. “The others. They’ll know what we did to make this baby. That we were making love, over and over.” She couldn’t help but moan, her back arching as he hit a particular spot inside her, her breasts pushing against his chest.

“It won’t stop, either. Even after you’ve gotten pregnant. I’ve ready about it, you know. How a woman’s hormones can go crazy once she’s with child. Every time we leave a room, they’re going to think we’re sneaking away to have sex,” he said, tone rough with gravel.

“They might be right,” she gasped in reply. “My oestrogen and progesterone will be running rampant. And there will be more blood flow to my labia. I’m going to want you all the time. I’m going to want your hands on me. Your cock inside me. Do you think you can handle it?” He chuckled, pushing against her harder, listening to the way their bed started creaking slightly at the force of it.

“As if it would be a hardship,” he countered. “Just thinking about it. Christ, Jem. I’m going to want to bend you over any surface I can.” His pace was quickly bordering on frantic, each movement causing his cock to plunge into her. Jemma moaned, grinding against his cock as she threw her arms around his back, fingers pressing hard into the skin of his shoulders as she tried to bring their chests together, needing the friction against her nipples. He leaned down to kiss her again without being asked, the meeting of their mouths messy and uncoordinated as their tongues slid together.

“Fitz, please,” she whined, clit throbbing painfully between her legs as she listened to the sound of their coupling, the symphony of their bodies meeting making her desperate.

“What is it you want Love? Tell me.” His words were commanding but laced with need as she dropped one hand back down to the bed, his fingers immediately twining with hers as he moved it next to her face, the metal of her wedding band catching the dim lighting in the room. “Tell me what you want.”

“Cum inside me. G-get me pregnant,” she managed.

“You want me to put a baby inside you? Fill you up with my cum?”

“Yes! God, harder, I’m almost there, please. Fuck, harder,” Jemma rambled, body lurching beneath his. Her muscles clenched around him, making Fitz grunt, his pace faltering for only a second before he started to pound into her with abandon.

“Going to take all my cum Love?” he grit out. “Don’t think I can hold back much longer. All I want to do is bury myself as deep as possible and, fuck, just fill you up till you’re bursting.”

“I’m cumming,” she screamed, hand tightening in his as her cunt started to flutter, orgasm rushing through her as she thrashed in his arms. “Oh God, cum, please, cum inside me,” she gasped. Her words destroyed any semblance of control, his hips jerking against hers as he struggled to get as deep as possible.

“Take it Jem, take it,” he grunted, cock twitching as he started to cum, spurt after spurt pouring inside her. Struggling to keep his eyes open, he met her gaze, watching her face as he filled her. She moaned, body still convulsing around him, trying to milk the last of his release from him as the sound of his long, drawn out groan rippled through her. He continued to roll his hips into hers, dropping his head to her shoulder as he panted, hot breath fanning out across her sweaty skin. Jemma stroked her hand over his back, movements sluggish as they both slowly came down.

“Huh,” she mused, voice wrecked and tinged with sleep and residual arousal. “Never realised how much that would do it for me.” He chuckled, sloppy kisses pressed to her neck and shoulder before he leaned up, keeping himself still firmly pressed between her legs.

“Yeah?” he queried, feeling his heartrate calming as he took in her flushed cheeks, her hair sticking to her skin. Jemma nodded, suddenly bashful, as Fitz let go of her hand to grab one of the other pillows on the bed. She was about to ask what he was doing when she felt him lifting her hips, tucking the pillow beneath her before he reluctantly pulled out of her with a hiss. He slid to the side then, curling around her and peppering kisses into her hair. “You alright?”

“Mm,” she replied, head rolling until she could look at him properly. “Feels strange in a way.” At his frown she hastily continued. “Good strange, I promise. I just… we’ve always had sex for pleasure and to be close to one another. But now… this was for those reasons as well but also for the biological purpose of creating a child. It’s a little bit magical.”

“Yeah,” Fitz beamed, cupping her cheek. “Yeah, it really is.”

“And if it doesn’t work, just think of all the practice we can get in.”

\--

When she started feeling nauseous every morning and complaining about her breasts being sore a few weeks later, she had to struggle not to laugh at the ridiculously proud look that crossed her husband’s face.

“Looks like we’re going to be very good at making babies,” he whispered to her, tone heated as he stroked a hand over her still flat stomach. She couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://www.kienova66.tumblr.com) if you'd like :)


End file.
